Ragnarok The MadeFun
by VforVendetta34
Summary: We all have tendencies in making fun of an anime and game while playing and watching it. Ragnarok The Animation is a victim :3. Pairings to be decided.


**Ragnarok The Made Fun**

**Chapter Point Five:** _We Are Journeying to the Stars_

Disclaimer: I do not obviously own any Ragnarok The Animation. The bummer.

A/N: If you haven't seen the anime, you'll get an idea of each episode XD just…… more stupid and OOC. RATED…… for swearing hehe. Now, this is not to offend anyone, it's just a fanfic made by Lenne whom likes to make fun of things while she watches an anime.

This is just the intro to Ragnarok.

* * *

.

The silence of the forest was golden…… until it was broken by plotting ogres, goblins and green skinned creatures of the west…… or south…… or north? The audience now presumes it is the east…… Damn you.

Their low grumbles and moans were obviously part of their negociating and plan to get the nearby campers.

"Gobble, gobble, gobble?" A particular ogre asked as the others nodded. Either it meant that the campers liked turkey, or was it because that ogre was a hybrid. Some mysteries were yet to be unfolded.

Quickly casting nervous glances around, the plan was about to be executed.

Meanwhile, at the clearing in the forest where the warriors were, a dim camp fire was lit as the few party members settled into their own little isolated spots…… obviously oblivious to the plan that awaited them. Not that it mattered about second-importance characters anyway, aheh.

"Dude! We get to appear in the anime first! BEFORE THE REAL CHARACTERS! Ahahahahahahaha…… ahem…… uhh…… line!"

"You dumb shit! It's, 'Honestly, we've been wandering in this forest forever. I want to get to Geffen quickly.' Got it!" muttered the Peco Peco knight from a far distance…… He failed terribly as whispering.

"Uhm….. Check out this apple!" A merchant threw his apple in the air like a show-off before he caught it in his hand, "It's so red that I wanna get to Geffen as quickly as possible!"

"Shut up ugly one, I want to train a bit more," the red-headed archer waved her weapon with an impatient look plastered on her face while the alcolyte dreamily gazed at the archer.

"I want to fuck you up- I mean…… It's been getting dangerous around and fucked up, yeah that's it……"

"Hey watch your mouth Alcolyte whose-name-isn't-important-to-the-serie-because-we-suck-and-we're-just-secondary-characters…… darn……"

"It's alright," yet another party member spoke up, determined to get his friends out of the embarrassment for making such a bad anime debut. This time this one resembled much like his Peco Peco and I wouldn't be surprised if he acted like the bird either, "I'll protect you guys no matter what!" All words no brain, I'm not surprised. The knight unsheathed his sword and flung it wildly…… almost cutting off the head of his dear Peco Peco in the process.

"Oy watch out! You'll poke our eyes out with that!"

They all shielded themselves, looking like total retards even if it was the best thing to do for now.

"Don't worry! Because-"

The sword flung out into the distance of the woods…… before striking something followed by a shriek.

"AAAHH MY EYE! DAMN YOU MORTAL BITCHES!"

"Dude, you so angered something, and I so am cool, speaking like a surfer dude. I so totally bet you got that sword in its arm!"

"Stupid merchant, you're supposed to say something like you wanna have a lot of apple juice when you get back to Geffen! And it's not the arm, it was the eye," the only female of the group sighed.

"Oh…… really?"

"Yes really……"

"Oh! Then uhm, am I supposed to say it the dirty way or-"

Due to such bad actors, players from Ragnarok decided to go raid the campers/party. They employed silent killers such as assassins and butterflies to accommodate this as the author is using big words she probably doesn't understand herself.

"G-guys!" the suddden disappearence of his friends made him shiver, "Hey oh I get it! Kafra teleported you guys somewhere-"

The turkey ogre grabbed that wretched human by the head because he was so sick of seeing him as he roared, "GOBBLE?"

"Yes, this was our cue, but by the looks of it, the humans killed the rest," being the leader of the pack, this ogre sniffed with arrogance and style.

"Gobble……"

Looking up at the demons with fear, the ugly merchant spoke with a totally cool tone,"Turkey mister thing? May I go now?"

"No."

"Then what was the point of this introduction to Ragnarok?"

"Because we wanted to try and put a bit of Jack Ass theme in here, but I don't think it worked properly."

"Oh……"

………….

Awkward silence staring contest it was as the merchant mysteriously died. No one knew why but they thought it was a natural cause.

It was natural by dying of an axe in the head.

In the darkness of the woods, there stood the girl archer as she chuckled evilly, this was the beginning of her evil plan. Why you ask? Because she wanted a bigger part of the anime, that's why.

* * *

.

"We are the stars!" and so started the theme music for Ragnarok as white doves of love and bird crappers flew out into the open blue sky known as space…… that was illuminated by a big ball of fire known as the sun which is composed of-

"Shut up author," said the ugly mean person behind stage whom I'm allowed to insult with my amazing author skillz of madness-zzz.

"Sora wo kaketeku," continued the theme song without shame as Yuufa skipped in a grassy field before tripping. Laughing nervously she stood up and flicked her hair all-prissy-like before smiling too brightly for everyone's good.

"Yuufa! We have our own theme song! We're really special aren't we!" Roan proudly grinned, "It said that we're stars!"

"Roan! Swing your sword!" ushered Yuufa with the other cast preparing for their cue.

"Right-oh, HA!" and he struck a flying dove which plumetted down to its death. The other birds started attacking the poor swordsman whom shrieked and ran for his dear life.

The animator now animated the other characters to his liking as the music went to the beat.

"Suna wo-" an image of Maya beating the crap out of a n00b, full of blood flashed as the following lyris were said before, fortunately for us, disappearing.

"Bokori ni-" Takius' unfortunate turn as we see her trying to practice with a blindfold, arms outstretched desperate to keep balance and feeling things around. We saw enough to see that she was heading towards mountain bandits in which the bulky leader with a seriously-non-sexy-ass wore scary thongs. Yet the animator switched the image as the song went through as the male spectators craned their necks to see furthermore, only to sulk as the sexy-Iruga came to view.

The girls cheered dreamily staring at the half-naked Iruga who was quietly undressing, oblivious to the spectators observing his every move, "ukabi-"

"agru-" Judia, the archer was now in the image with Iruka as he jumped back a few kilometers, if possible, away from the disturbance bewilderedly. Judia cheered and clapped with the fangirls as her falcon whistled.

Finally happy to not be interrupted by the narrator, the signer continued happily as the group ran on a cliff, "mendonato!"

Roan was running away from doves, Yuufa tagged along…… Maya ran after a n00b as for Takius half-ran, half-tried-to-keep-her-clothes-on as the mountain bandit tried to catch her…… Iruga on the other hand ran away from rabid fangirls including Judia…… Until they reached the end of the cliff.

"We are journeying to the stars!"

The young swordsman shrieked one last time as a dove rocketed down onto him. Tripping over his own foot…… or air, Roan stumbled making Yuufa trip over him. She screamed and caught a tree's root that jutted out of the cliff's side before dangling for her life. The n00b bashed into Roan making him fall over and catch Yuufa's feet.

The merchant Maya's eyes widened at she stared at her dangling comrades and the dead n00b.

Yet behind her, the chaos was yet to finish as Takius bumped into Maya blindly, "AWW CRAPPISH BLINDFOLD! Curse you Zephyrus!" The crowd was shocked.

They both fell to their death but managed to get a hold both on Roan's feet. The swordsman screamed in agony, feeling himself stretch as for Yuufa seemed totally normal O.o.

Iruga, whom knew he would totally not fall into this stupidity simply stood aside as the crowd of millions of fangirls, including Judia flowed down the cliff, making some sort of human river/fall. Instead of the soothing sound of gushing water, screeches were heard throughout the lands of the Ragnarok game.

Unfortunately for Roan, Takius, Maya, and Judia all of them got a hold of the poor Ragnarok the Animation cast making them suffer hell. A fangirl isn't as heavy. But millions of them were.

Yuufa was the only one whom connected them from death to the cliff as she hummed softly while her team all screamed in agony.

Iruga sighed, this was going to be a looooong serie.

Even if the theme song was to be continued, the animator blankly stared at his computer screen and decided to spare those poor anime characters from further pain. Quickly taking his trusty computer mouse, he acted fast.

"OW!" screamed Roan as he got poked by the mouse by accident.

"Er, sorry?" muttered the animator before saving them.

Finally, on the cliff, the sworsman, the mage, the merchant and the archer all twitched in pain as their stuntman replacements were heard screaming amongst the fangirls. Yuufa just stared at them blankly, totally forgetting her skill of heal……

"Those lyrics sure made sense! 'Journeying to the stars.' It was clearly a curse!" Judia complained as her falcon chased the singer away before more things got out of hand.

"Need…… transparent blindfolds……" Takius grumbled, too blind, partially because of the blinker, to notice the aproaching bandit.

In the distance, we could hear a small evil laughter from a red-headed archer whom held a bag of grain that clearly said, "don't-feed-to-bird-or-else-they-go-rabid."

* * *

.

A/N: XD I'm sorry, I had to. I was about to make this chapter episode one, but I wanted to make fun of the song title completely before moving onto the serie. OOC I know, but it's the one of the points you know?

**_Important Notice that must be read before flames_**: This is NOT to offend anyone. It's for fun X3 and not to be taken seriously.

_**Please review **_:3


End file.
